


kiss it and make it better (oh my god)

by Anonymous



Series: AHS fic anon [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, That's it that's the plot, and probably some others only obliquely referenced, kinks contained therein include:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "OH MY GOD– WAIT– CAN YOU WRITE PHONE SEX WITH BILLIE DEAN. I’VE BEEN WANTING SOMEONE TO WRITE IT."I obliged.
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader
Series: AHS fic anon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	kiss it and make it better (oh my god)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsparrillas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift with the instruction of "phone sex with Billie Dean" and to include the recipient's kinks. 
> 
> This got spicy _very_ fast.

‘💕 Billie Dean 💕, Mobile’

Your phone buzzed where it was balanced on your thigh, and you managed to catch it before it slid off into the depths of the couch cushions. It was a rare day in Billie’s post-shooting schedule that she was booked to be in the studio and you were off of work. Most weeks you managed to coordinate your off days or light work days to fall at the same time, but today you were left to your own devices, lounging indulgently on the couch in a large sleep shirt with a mid-afternoon snack.

Swiping to accept the call, you fumbled the bowl and spoon you had in your other hand as you answered.

“Hello?” you greeted neutrally, knowing there was always a chance Billie had passed off her phone to one of the P.A.s or her assistants to pass on a message or info for the day, and the last thing you needed was to call one of them ‘baby’ unknowingly.

_“Hi, sweetheart.”_

“Billie,” you chirped happily, wiggling in your seat with a smile as Billie chuckled on the other end of the line. “You almost done for the day?”

_“Nearly,”_ Billie replied, her tone painting a story of a long day in production. You frowned in sympathy, noticing for the first time how her voice seemed a bit deeper, a bit rougher in the way long hours of talking tended to strip her throat raw.

“Everything ok?” you asked cautiously, pulling your feet up to sit more comfortably in the corner of the couch.

Through the line you could hear Billie moving, shuffling past faint voices until the ambient sounds quieted again to give way to the sound of Billie lighting a cigarette.

_“Oh, everything’s fine, honey,”_ Billie’s voice rumbled, a pause giving way to a long exhale as she took a drag of the cigarette, _“Just had a late start. Took me a while to get my footing this morning.”_

You hummed in response as you gave some of your attention back to the bowl of sorbet you’d been attempting to eat when Billie called. Switching the call to speakerphone, you propped your phone up next to your shoulder on the armrest of the couch and dug out a spoonful of the soft dessert.

_“I made the mistake of taking a smoke break when I got to the studio,”_ Billie continued, and perhaps if you hadn’t split your attention between her and your food, you might have noticed the mischievous lilt to her voice, but as it was, you were oblivious.

“Don’t you usually smoke at the studio before you start work?” you questioned absentmindedly, bringing the scoop of sorbet to your mouth and lazily dragging the spoon out as you swallowed.

Billie hummed in affirmation, taking a long drag of her cigarette as you brought another spoonful of sorbet to your mouth before answering.

_“Yes, but I don’t usually have the smell of you all over my fingers.”_

It took a moment for the statement to register, and your eyes widened as embarrassment and burning arousal flushed down your body. Your breath hitched instinctively, your throat closing for a second in surprise, and the spoon in your mouth was suddenly an intrusion, forcing a small spate of coughing from you that had the still-sticky spoon dropping messily onto your thigh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you cursed under your breath, scrambling to set the bowl of sorbet down on the coffee table as you reached for the spoon to try and save the couch upholstery, all while your phone wobbled precariously on the armrest.

_“You ok, sweetheart?”_

Billie’s voice through the line was worried, and you felt bad at your coughing and silence giving her the wrong impression.

“I’m fine!” you called towards the phone as you swiped at the short rivulets of melted sorbet on your leg. “Just wasn’t… wasn’t expecting that, that’s all!”

Billie laughed lowly as you settled back into your previous position, unthinkingly popping your fingers in your mouth to lick off the remnants of fruit and sugar on them.

Billie was quiet for a moment before asking carefully, _“Baby, what are you doing?”_

You paused at her question, confused, before realizing embarrassingly that she could probably hear the wet sounds of your mouth.

“I had,” you started around your fingers before logic kicked in and you slid them out of your mouth with a pop, “I got sorbet on my leg and wiped it off and then my fingers were sticky, so…”

_“You didn’t get enough of sucking yourself off my fingers this morning?”_

Billie’s tone was light and almost nonchalant, but her voice was graveled and rumbling from overuse, and you knew the sound alone would have had you wet and throbbing even if she hadn’t just dropped that dirty question on you.

You sucked in a shallow breath, instinctively tilting your hips as you shifted in your seat and almost immediately regretting it as even the slightest pressure on your clit had you letting out a broken whimper.

Both sides of the line went silent at the sound, and you could imagine the smug, teasing grin Billie must have had going across her face as your face burned with a blush.

_“Oh, babygirl,”_ Billie cooed breathily down the line, _“did that make you wet?”_

“Billie,” you tried to warn her off, failing miserably as her name cracked into a whimper.

Billie clicked her tongue, _“Nuh-uh, baby, use your words.”_

You trembled as neediness and embarrassment warred inside you, and you grabbed your phone to bring it to your ear.

“ _Billie_ ,” you whined, shifting your thighs together, “Billie, you know I can’t-”

_“I asked you a question, babygirl,”_ Billie rasped, her voice brooking no arguments. _“This time I expect an answer - did that make you wet?”_

“ _Yes_ ,” you breathed out in a rush, closing your eyes as your hand fisted around the couch upholstery. Billie hummed approvingly, and a keening moan whistled in the back of your throat as your cunt clenched suddenly around nothing.

_“Good girl. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”_

You whined, gritting your teeth as you clenched your thighs to try and gain some kind of relief from the pulsing in your clit. It wasn’t fair Billie was still at work and not here, pressing you down into the couch with her weight, sliding a hand up between your thighs to cup you above your underwear.

As if she could read your mind, Billie let out a low, filthy chuckle, breathing it right down the phone, and your nipples ached as they hardened at the sound.

_“Since I’m not there, sweet girl, why don’t you tell your Mommy how wet you are, hmm?”_

This time the keening moan did escape, echoing loudly into the room, and you bit your lip hard to try and cut off the sound. Not that it did much good, half of L.A. probably heard that moan with how loud it had slipped out.

_“Let me hear you, baby.”_

Billie’s voice was coaxing, but you could hear how her breaths were heavier, and it shot a bolt of heat through you to think of how affected she might be on the other end.

“ _Mommy_ ,” you finally panted out, rocking your hips helplessly into the air, “Mommy, I’m so wet, and I need- I need-”

_“Oh, I know, baby,”_ Billie cooed, _“I know, and Mommy’ll take care of you, but I need to know how wet you are, sugar.”_

Desperate to please her, but equally desperate to not have to say aloud exactly how aroused you were - embarrassingly wet, probably making a mess of your underwear, already able to feel your thighs growing sticky with moisture - you squirmed for a moment, unable to get your thoughts together, before quickly shoving your free hand under the band of your underwear as the other switched to the camera on your phone with trembling fingers. You bit your lip again as your palm brushed against your clit, nearly curling your body in half with pleasure, but your fingers found their mark, flattening against your entrance and sliding deeply through the slickness of your cunt. 

Panting, you pulled them out from under the material and held them up to the light, snapping a picture that showed the glistening arousal coating them in sharp detail.

Quickly texting Billie the photo, you waited for her response, hips now unable to stay still as you slowly writhed on the couch.

You didn’t have to wait long before Billie let out a tortured groan, the sound arching your back as you squeezed your eyes shut once more.

_“God, I wish I could taste you,”_ she breathed, her own arousal now leaking into her voice, and your whole body twitched at the numerous memories of Billie’s mouth against your cunt, messily devouring you as you all but wept in your need to come.

Unthinking, you pushed your fingers into your mouth, imagining in the moment that they were Billie’s, breathily moaning as you licked and sucked the taste of yourself off your skin, remembering how you’d done the same thing to Billie this morning after she’d fucked you into the mattress right before leaving for work.

The wet sound of your mouth working over your fingers drew another groan from Billie, and you whimpered as you imagined her eyes, pitch-dark with arousal, staring down at you as you took her fingers farther into your mouth.

_“Do you taste good, babygirl?”_ she growled, breaths heavy through the phone. _“Are your fingers all nice and wet for me?”_

“Tastes good, Mommy,” you slurred out around your fingertips, back arching again to chase the friction of your shirt against your nipples, “Got my fingers so wet for you.”

_“There’s my good girl,”_ Billie praised, and you whined as you clenched around nothing again, this time with a gush of wetness you could feel smearing against your thighs. _“Go ahead and put them inside, baby, you’ve been such a good girl for me.”_

Without hesitation your hand retraced its path down your body to slide into your underwear once more. This time, you were a touch more patient, swirling a finger around your clit to give yourself both momentary relief from your need and a lingering tease like Billie loved to subject you to while you begged her to fill the ache for her fingers. Pulling away from your clit as you turned your head to hide in your own shoulder, you moaned out a broken whimper as two of your fingers slid inside you.

On the other side of the phone, you could hear Billie stifle her own moan, and you let out a shaky cry as your fingers bottomed out, stretching you deliciously and pressing the meat of your palm against your clit.

“Mommy,” you whined, hips rolling desperately even as you kept your fingers still, “I’m so full. Please, can I move? I need to move, need you to fuck me.”

Billie swore unintelligibly, and you could hear her moving on the other end of the line.

_“You can move, baby,”_ she husked, voice doubly low from overuse and arousal, _“Fuck yourself like Mommy fucks you.”_

Slowly pulling your fingers out, you hitched out a loud cry as they slid back in, allowing your whole body to fuck down onto them the same way you did for Billie.

The new movement of your body rasped the material of your shirt tantalizingly against your nipples, and you dropped your phone from its death grip in your hand onto your chest in order to frantically claw your shirt up. Grasping your breast in your hand, you rolled your nipple between your fingers at the same time you curled the fingers inside you just so, sending your eyes rolling back into your head as your body trembled with pleasure.

You hadn’t even registered the high, keening sob you let loose until Billie whimpered in reply, sending your eyes shooting open as you recognized that particular sound.

“Are you-” you choked out, barely managing the words as every thrust of your fingers forced a grunt or moan out of you, “Are you touching yourself?”

Billie was quiet for a moment before giving a breathy little choked chuckle. _“Jesus, Y/N, can you blame me? I can hear how wet you are through the phone.”_

The thought of Billie, perfect poised and coiffed Billie, finding a dark corner, or a studio trailer, or a soundstage closet to touch herself in was enough to get you dripping at the best of times, but hearing her admit she was desperate enough to fuck herself in a public place to the sound of your wet cunt had you nearly coming, pushed to the edge. A few more moments of fucking yourself had you nearly incoherent as you babbled in delirious pleasure. 

“Billie- _Mommy-_ Pleaseletme- Fuck, gonna- _Pleasepleaseplease_ , I- _Oh!_ ”

Billie groaned deep in her chest, and you sobbed as you tried to stave off your orgasm despite the tell-tale pulsing clench of your body.

_“Come for me, baby,”_ Billie ordered, voice strained, and your hips snapped up frantically only a few more times before you were coming. 

Back bowed, a scream clawed its way out of your throat as you shattered, clenching like a vice around your fingers even as wetness gushed out of you. 

Your hips flexed hard as your body trembled before dissolving into a series of weak thrusts as you chased the aftershocks of your orgasm with a whine.

Your ears were ringing as you collapsed back onto the couch, chest heaving as you panted. Occasional twitches wracked your body as your body calmed, and your thighs shook as you carefully removed your fingers, allowing your hand to rest haphazardly on your stomach.

As the ringing faded, you could hear Billie’s voice soothing you, murmuring praise and encouragement. Still somewhat dazed, you picked up your phone with a shaky hand, letting out a contented mewl as you melted into the couch cushions.

_“There’s my sweet girl,”_ Billie cooed, and you could hear the smile in her voice.

Wiggling happily, you bit your lip as you hummed in reply. The other side of the line seemed quieter, and a thought struck you.

“Did you-” you rasped out, clearing your throat to try and bring some moisture back to it, “Did you, uh…”

_“Oh, yes,”_ Billie purred, sounding like the cat that got the cream. _“Didn’t take much with you coming so prettily for me.”_

Your body’s weak attempt at arousal rolled through you, and you whined in protest as Billie laughed.

_“You’re so easy to rile up, pretty girl.”_

Ducking your head, you were glad Billie wasn’t there to see how your cheeks flushed at the endearment.

On the other end of the line there was noise in the background, and you thought you could hear Billie’s name being called. Billie was quiet for a moment before jostling the phone a bit.

_“I have to go, sweetheart,”_ she sighed, and you huffed grumpily at the thought of the call ending.

_“I’m nearly done for the day,”_ Billie cajoled, _“Just one more meeting and I’ll be home. Think you can make it that long?”_

You hummed consideringly before leaning back with a smirk. “And if I can’t?”

Billie was quiet for a beat before muttering under her breath, _“Well, I guess there’s plenty of other offices to hide in.”_


End file.
